


It's Unusual Nights Like These

by orphan_account



Series: IwaDai Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, drinking age in japan is 20 so lets just say theyre 20, its kinda implied that they started drinking before the legal age though so theres that, iwadai, underage drinking by ~amurican~ standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kinda tipsy, kinda totally smitten for each other





	

 

            Daichi was only slightly buzzed, feeling loose but self-control still mostly intact. He didn't attend college parties often nor was he much of a big drinker, but tonight felt unusual. Maybe it was the high of finishing the last of his finals for the term at 10 pm or maybe it was the homesickness he felt when he realized he couldn't travel home to Miyagi for the break. Whatever it was, it had led him to accepting Kuroo's quarterly invitation for once. The latter went wide eyed with surprise by his arrival followed by that suspicious, mischievous grin of his.

            Despite it, Kuroo hadn't bothered him all that much at the party. He said his greetings, handed Daichi a drink, introduced him to his friends, and within ten minutes slithered off to another group of people, leaving Daichi to do as he pleased. So there he was an hour in, leaning against the counter of the kitchen island aimlessly watching strangers get drunk, dance, kiss, and laugh without care for the hangover they'll have the next morning. It was a nice feeling, oddly—kind of like the night, but it relaxed him, being surrounded by people. It almost made him forget how much he missed home.

            The front door bursted open with loud cheers as a new group of people arrived late to the party. Their voices, boisterous and full of life like college hadn't sucked their energy and motivation away yet, had sounded familiar to his ears though he didn't know why. Most of everyone he knew in Tokyo had already left back to their hometowns and families. Daichi stared into the new crowd, faces more of a blur with his state of mind, but it takes only a moment to meet olive colored eyes and feel something click.

  
            The world wasn't quiet. People were still laughing and dancing. The room was still blasting some electro-pop music he's vaguely familiar with. It's so overwhelmingly loud that the reverberations seem to reach the core of his heart, playing it like a bass. The world had gotten collectively louder with every thump.

            Iwaizumi was the first to look away and it snapped Daichi out of whatever drunken trance he was in. It had been almost a year since he'd last spoken to Iwaizumi—the last being when Daichi decided to quit the volleyball team.

            College was rough. Balancing studies and volleyball was harder than he wanted to admit. He’d spent weeks and months enduring the stress and pressure to perform well. He tried so painstakingly hard because he loved volleyball, he loved his team. It was his thrill, his joy, his adventure. But in the end, his health didn’t have as much persistence as he wished it did and it came time to make a decision. He remembered the day, more specifically he couldn't forget the look Iwaizumi had shown when overhearing his resignation with the coach.

            Over the course of their training, they had grown close, quicker than they had with anyone else on the team. So he wasn't surprised by the disappointed but understanding look Iwaizumi expressed that day. Sometimes when Daichi thought back to it, he couldn’t help but feel Iwaizumi had been personally hurt by his leave. He couldn't forget the way his eyes looked uncharacteristically vulnerable or how his eyebrows trudged into a slightly deeper frown. He never had the chance to ask about it. No, that was a lie. He had plenty of chances, letting them go until he felt like he had none.

            While they hadn't talked in a year, the last time he actually saw him was six months ago during one of the team’s home games. He tried to attend as many as he could. Because it wasn't like he hated Iwaizumi, far from it if Daichi was being honest. But as time passed, they busied themselves with different priorities and somehow they drifted apart, making it harder and harder to approach the other. All he could do was sit on the bleachers watching the other fondly from afar, softly cheering to himself whenever Iwaizumi made a successful spike.

  
            Daichi stared down at his half empty cup, wondering if he should leave. The feeling of loneliness had come back to him. The noises of strangers were no longer comforting. He'd been here long enough, the heavy feeling in his chest convinced him so. But before he could put his drink down, Iwaizumi was already standing in front of him.

            “Hey,” Iwaizumi said with an awkward smile.

            “Hey,” Daichi replied practically breathless. He smiled back or at least he thought he did. He couldn’t tell if his face betrayed him. The reverberations seemed to paralyze all his sense of touch. He shifted his gaze back down to his cup, not really sure what else he could say. It had never been this hard with Iwaizumi. Conversations had always flowed naturally between them like they had been friends for the longest time, like being in each other’s presence brought about this feeling that could only be described as _right_. The moment between them now was anything but.

            Iwaizumi must’ve felt the same because he slid his hand frustratingly through his short hair and gave a long sigh. “Mind if I take a sip?”

            Daichi quirked his brow and tilted his head in confusion. He doesn’t get the chance to process the question because Iwaizumi’s already holding his cup along with his hand, chugging whatever’s left over. Iwaizumi let out another sigh.

            “God, that wasn’t nearly enough.”

            “You said just a sip.” Daichi stared at the empty cup they both held then felt a genuine smile stretch across his face as he felt the other’s warmth.

            “Sorry,” Iwaizumi grinned contrastingly unapologetic. “Let me get you another drink then.”

            His fingers brushed over Daichi’s as he removed the cup and replaced it with his hand, leading the other behind the counter and deeper into the kitchen.

            “You don’t have to hold my hand you know. I’m not drunk.”

            Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and mumbled, “I know.”

            The faint blush Daichi managed to catch before he turned away got his own ears heating up in the same way. It wasn’t weird that they were holding hands. They did that often back then, touching each other with care as though it was something any friend would do. They were like a married couple Kuroo would claim. It was weird though because it had been a whole year and somehow feeling Iwaizumi’s touch against his felt like a weight had been lifted off of him not added on; like his hand had always remembered the warmth of the other, feeling like it had only been a day apart from it yet knowing it had been a year when tightening his grasp because it had missed his touch; like it belonged here.

 

            It wasn’t until they reached the fridge, out of sight from everyone else, did Iwaizumi finally let go, leaving a slight chill of loneliness in Daichi’s hand. He opened the fridge and took out two bottles for Daichi and himself as though this was his place.

            “You sure it’s okay to take these?” Daichi peeked behind him to see if someone would stop them, but there was no one else in the kitchen.

            “Yeah I do this all the time.” Iwaizumi popped his open and took a generous gulp.

            “All the time? You mean you attend Kuroo’s parties often? I don’t remember you being such a heavy drinker.” Daichi watched him worriedly before taking a sip from his bottle. The cool rush hit him in a refreshing way that he didn’t know alcohol could do to him. Iwaizumi’s face was already dyed a deep red when their eyes meet again. Daichi’s tolerance wasn’t very high but he knew Iwaizumi had even less of a tolerance than him. “Maybe you should slow down.”

            Iwaizumi ignored him and took another swig, wanting to avoid telling him the truth about how he attended every one of Kuroo’s stupid drinking parties only in hopes of seeing Daichi. Iwaizumi didn’t share any courses with Daichi with their majors being completely different; so after the latter had quit the volleyball team, chances of seeing him came close to zero. Kuroo, unfortunately, was his only connection. He was part of the volleyball team and had science classes with Daichi. Every end of the quarter, the conniving bastard would bait him into coming to his parties saying, “Daichi might come~” in that ridiculous, teasing tone of his and Iwaizumi was dumb enough to fall for it every single time.

            Iwaizumi glanced at Daichi. His brown eyes filled with worry for him. _For him_. God he wished he was already drunk. Then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to talk to Daichi the way he wanted to, like the past year hadn’t happened and they were as close or closer than they used to be. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to be so hyper-aware of his own heart racing.

            “You okay?” Daichi’s voice sounded so affectionately serious.

            “Fuckin’ christ.” Iwaizumi brought the bottle to his lips, but Daichi practically snatched it away, placing it down and far from his reach.

            “What the hell, Hajime.” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, something he’d do anytime he was about to scold someone.

            The corners of Iwaizumi’s lips twitch into a fond smile, and then he’s chuckling to himself.

            “Hajime, you’re seriously worrying me.”

            “Sorry.” Iwaizumi smiled. “I just...it was nice hearing you say my name after so long.”

            Daichi was shaken for a second, feeling a sort of hope spark within him. “You’re...such an idiot. You don’t have to drink to your death to have me call your name.”

            Iwaizumi laughed, loud and careless, in that way that Daichi adored. He leaned back against the wall to keep himself steady and gazed at the other standing in front of him. His chest suddenly feeling tight again, seeing how relaxed Daichi was, how lovely he was even standing under the dim lights of the kitchen, and how it made him go insane thinking about his aching for him. He swallowed hard, contemplating if he’d have any courage to confess while sober.

            “Say my name again?”

            “What?”

            “My name. Please?” Iwaizumi whispered.

            And somehow suddenly the thought of saying his name made Daichi feel shy, embarrassed, and conscious of the intimacy it held, similar to the first time he ever said it. It shouldn’t be making him feel this way. He’s said it a thousand times before. Daichi paused for a long moment, then turned away as he muttered with a blush painted from cheeks to neck, “Hajime.”

            Iwaizumi lazily reached his hand out with an open palm.

            Daichi eyed it curiously. “I’m not going to hand you your drink back if that’s what you’re asking.”

            Iwaizumi huffed a laugh in return. “I don’t want it,” he said before taking hold of Daichi’s hand and pulling him in closer to him. He held onto it loosely, brushing it gently when Daichi made no move to remove himself from his grasp. He was too preoccupied by the way Iwaizumi looked at him so endearingly tender.

 

            “I’m drunk,” Iwaizumi suddenly declared. Daichi scrunched his brows, knowing fully well it would take more than a couple of shots to get the other drunk.

            “You’re not—”

            “I’m drunk,” he repeated. Iwaizumi pulled Daichi even closer, enough so he could lean his forehead on him. “Lend me your shoulder.”

            Daichi stiffened, feeling out breath and nervous all at once. He didn’t understand what Iwaizumi was trying to do by saying he was drunk, and it did seem possible with the strange way he’s been acting (not that he really believed he was though), but he decided to go along with it. “Okay, you’re drunk.” Daichi patted his back.

            Iwaizumi didn’t move, but Daichi could tell he let out a quiet breathy chuckle with the way the warm air hugged the skin of his neck.

            “Do you remember the time we ate at that one restaurant across campus?”

            “You mean the one next to that fancy cafe?” Daichi let his hands lay idly on Iwaizumi’s back as the other kept to his shoulder and rested his hands on Daichi’s biceps.

            “Yeah. We were too broke to go there and too hungry and cold to go anywhere else.”

            “So we settled for the shabby restaurant next door.”

            “Ordered the super mega size bowl of fried rice and tried to get a free meal by finishing it within 15 minutes.”

            “God, I still can’t stand the sight of fried rice.” They shared a laugh together like they were in their own little world and not in the corner of their friend’s kitchen.

 

            “Why…” Iwaizumi’s hands began to gently sway back and forth on his skin. “I saw you come to the last home game.”

            “Oh.” Daichi didn’t think he ever noticed; after all, their team was strong and pretty popular. The stands were always filled up enough to mask him, not that he was purposely trying to hide, but he didn’t want to be noticed all that much either.

            “Why did you never come talk to me—to us after the game?”

            “I...I didn’t feel like I had the right. I mean I quit and all.”

            “Bullshit. You know the team didn’t hold anything against you when you decided to leave.”

            Daichi frowned and bit his bottom lip. “I was...bitter and upset...and jealous because I was the only one who couldn’t handle both school and sports.”

            “You’re lying.”

            “I’m not.” Daichi clenched the back of Iwaizumi’s clothes, afraid the other already knew the answer he withheld from saying.

            “Maybe you did feel that way for a while,” Iwaizumi lifted his head and faced Daichi, “but if it’s still true now, why do you keep coming back?”

            Daichi wanted to look away, but his hands seem to move in opposition, holding onto Iwaizumi tighter.

            “You always leave before I even get the chance to catch you.” Iwaizumi continued on regardless of his silent response. “Because you’re avoiding me? You hate me?”

            “A little bit right now yeah.”

            Iwaizumi gave a soft smirk. “Sorry.”

            “Don’t try to charm your way out.”

            Iwaizumi raised his brows. “Am I charming you?”

            Daichi didn’t bother to hide the heat from his cheeks, not that he could anyway with how close Iwaizumi’s face stayed only inches from his. “You’re so stubborn.”

            “The same can go for you. Stingy too.”

            Daichi chuckled and let their foreheads bump gently. “Don’t...Don’t make me say something you already know,” he whispered.

            “I’m asking because I don’t,” Iwaizumi whispered quieter.

            “You’re kind of dense you know that?”

            “Are those words seriously coming from you?”

            “I’m not dense though.”

            “Holy. You’re so dense you don’t know you’re dense.”

            “If I’m really that dense, then why don’t you just tell me out right what you want to say.”

            “Fine. I’ve missed you,” Iwaizumi said in a louder whisper, blush more furious than Daichi’s ever seen him wear that he had to blink twice. “I miss the days we’d eat out after practice. I miss having GED classes because that’s the only time we had classes together. You always dragged me to the library and we practically lived in the 24 hour room days before exams. You were a pretty good tutor too. I think my grades slipped a little after you left.”

            Daichi chuckled and this time it was his turn to hide himself away onto the other’s shoulder.

            “I miss those nights we talked about nothing. I can’t even remember what we talked about. One time we talked about how to cure Kuroo’s bed hair I think. It was so dumb. We were so fucking giddy and that just made us laugh even more. And the moonlight. You know what you look like when the moonlight hits you? You look ridiculously good. Like kind of—no, not kind of, just you were breathtaking. And god, I just missed you. As a friend, as a person.”

            Daichi had remembered that night. It wasn’t the first time he spent the night at Iwaizumi’s. They had done this often and it wasn’t rare that you could find Iwaizumi at Daichi’s dorm either. But this particular night was unusual. The moon was full. Iwaizumi’s roommate was absent. Innocent accidental touches made unrealized feelings for the other surface. They shared Iwaizumi’s bed, but nothing happened. Daichi fell into a deep sleep or he tried to. It was convincing enough though because he remembered Iwaizumi calling his first name for the first time while grazing his fingers as though wanting to hold his hand. He could’ve woken up then, and told him how he felt, but instead he continued to pretend he never knew and so did Iwaizumi. That’s when he knew he regretted it.

            “And?”

            Iwaizumi huffed and eyed Daichi, face still hidden. “You’re really going to make me say it after all that?”

            “I’m dense remember.”

            “Jesus, Daichi. You’re lucky I like you. There. I like you. Now can you stop hiding and tell me how you feel.”

            “Mm. Yeah, I like you, too,” Daichi murmured into his neck, refusing to lift up his reddened face.

            Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the other’s waist with a tight embrace. “You’re being kind of an asshole. I just spilled my guts out to you and you won’t even look at me.”

            Daichi bursted in laughter, feeling an overwhelming happiness bloom in his heart. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. “How can you call the person you like an asshole.”

            “I want to see your face.”

            “No. It’s embarrassing.”

            “See very asshole-ly.”

            “You said kind of before. Now it’s very?”

            “Yeah cause you won’t let me kiss you.”

            “Kiss?” Daichi finally turned his head to the side without parting Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You didn’t mention a kiss.”

            It was Iwaizumi’s turn to laugh. He gazed adoringly at the pinkness below brown eyes. “Can I? Kiss you?”

            Daichi bit his own lips as he contemplated before nodding and allowing Iwaizumi to lean in. It was so cheesily slow, just like how Daichi expected the sappy Iwaizumi he knew to be like. He didn’t mind it though. The softness bathed in alcohol sent heat to his cheeks and ears. Daichi didn’t know how to explain the feeling it gave him. It wasn’t lovely, beautiful, or graceful. It was a rush, a tsunami perhaps. It washed over him, enveloped him whole, tasted of salt, and left him weak. But it had a sweet sensation that left him hanging on.

 

            Iwaizumi parted from him, just enough so he could rest his forehead against Daichi’s as he caught his breath with eyes closed like he was trying to ingrain the moment they just had into his memories. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, not necessarily at him, but at their whole situation.

            “What?” Iwaizumi peeked one eye open.

            “You really rambled a lot tonight.” Daichi smiled as he thought back.

            Iwaizumi frowned at his teasing then pouted just slightly as he excused himself with, “I’m drunk.”

            “Right, right.” Daichi laughed. “Does that mean you’re going to forget this too?”

            “I’m not nearly drunk enough to forget this.” Iwaizumi kissed him again, making Daichi let out a tickling kind of laughter. He proceeded to smooch the corner of his lips, when the stretch of his smile got in the way, then to his cheeks down to his jaw, and it only made the other laugh more. “Stop laughing you asshole.”

            Daichi attempted to stifle his laugh to one last chuckle with a cough. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. If you stop calling me an asshole I’ll do whatever you want.”

            “Alright, I’ll stop with the asshole. So just kiss me already, Daichi.”

            A red flush painted his smiling face, looking as lovely as he could ever be. He kissed Iwaizumi, capturing his bottom lip with a soft grazing of his teeth then followed by short puckers. He moved his arms from the other’s back to around his neck. Shirts and jeans never closer. His fingers played with Iwaizumi’s prickling hair when the latter sneaked underneath his shirt to touch the skin of his lower back.

 

            There was something warming about it all. Not the heat from their matching red faces or the heat building up inside them. Something untouchable, transcending the bounds of just physical sense. Maybe it’s because Iwaizumi is from Miyagi too. Maybe it’s because Daichi’s been longing for his touch for so long. Or maybe it’s because it felt right despite the unusual night. But it was warm like home. Iwaizumi was.

            And the thought made Daichi believe he’d never feel homesick again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in hopes of posting it on daichi's birthday but i'm such a slow writer TToTT but well HAPPY NEW YEARS!!  
> i think i mightve characterized them a /little/ ooc for my taste???? im just so in love with them being in love and wanted to shove those feelings onto them that it got too sappy??? am i sappy??? (i am. im a cheeseball)
> 
> gahh i'll work harder this year to explore their characters more so i can portray them better with confidence ( ` ^ ´ )9✧˖°


End file.
